Ribbon
Dākusaido to raito saido! Watashi wa modottekita! (ダークサイドとライトサイド！私は戻ってきた！ Dark Side and Light Side! I'm back!) is the first episode of the season Two Ribbons, Two Souls!. This episode focuses on Regina and the Doki Doki Pretty Cures starting a new season. Synopsis The Episode starts with Mana, Rikka, Makoto and Regina coming home from school. The four are talking about the last weeks. Then Rikka suddenly asked what would happen if a new evil would show up and they have to fight again. Mana then joked about the super powers of Pretty Cure and no one has a single chance against them. The others agree and laughed. In the park, they met Alice and Aguri. After a short conversation, Rikka told the others that she saw a person with a similar ribbon as Regina has. Regina then explained her how unique hers is. The group then went to Mana's home and Alice asked Makoto about her next concert. Mana then got surprised because she didn't know about something like this. The other four started to laugh. Then three girls entered the restaurant. A girl with dark pink hair, one with marine blue hair and one with brown hair. They seemed to be really nice and ordered an extra large version of omelet rice dish. The girl with the blue hair was very excited even though she wanted pancakes. Then a loud noise appeared and Mana and the others ran to the out side. A different monster than before was outside. Before the girls could even transform summoned Regina the Miracle Dragon Glaive and told them to stay behind. She said she wanted to defeat this monster by herself and protect the three girls in the restaurant. The three girls just came out in this minute. Makoto told them to run but the girls stayed and said this would be no problem. They took their PreChanMirrors and transformed into Cure Lovely, Cure Princess and Cure Honey. Worried that they transformed in public before people they tried to explain. But Mana told them not to worry und showed them her Lovely Commune. While Mana and the others transformed too fought Regina against the monster. She could defeat it but had not enough power to purify it. Now the Cures got their changes and together they purified it. The three Cures disappeared without even telling the others their names. Later, every one wondered what actually happend before. Mana was just very excited and told the others that she is looking forward to see the other Cures again. Characters Good *'Regina' Cures *'Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace' *'Aida Mana / Cure Heart' *'Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond' *'Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta' *'Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword' *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuuko / Cure Honey Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lace *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon Villains *Unknown monster (Saiark) Major events *Regina and the other's new adventure started. *The Cures met the Happiness Charge Cures for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Two Ribbons, Two Souls! Category:Two Ribbons, Two Souls! Episodes